


Don't You Dare Look Back

by hobbitsarepeopletoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Short, i don't know how night clubs work tbh, i wrote most of this at 1 in the morning, vaguely edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsarepeopletoo/pseuds/hobbitsarepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they danced all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while, but never really got around to it. It's inspired by "Shut up and Dance with me" by Walk the Moon, and I was originally going to have this be a Larry fic, but I'm already working on one of those, and variety is the spice of life.

See, they’re not even drunk, is the thing.  
They barely managed to squeeze enough out of their budget to pay for admission to the club, so even the cheapest of beers are entirely to rich for their blood.  
They’re not even drunk as they bop and grind to the music, the bass pulsing around them like they’re in a heart of too much light and too much sound.  
Niall’s completely sober as he twists his arms around Zayn’s waist, pushing up his shirt just an inch, thumbing at his warm skin, sticky with sweat. Zayn’s breath is coming out in hot little puffs, and his eyes are closed, his eyebrows pushed together in concentration, like if he moves his arms just right he could pluck the notes right out of the air.  
And fuck, Niall’s missed this so much. They haven’t been able to afford to go anywhere and the walls of their shitty studio apartment have felt too confining for months, pressing closer and closer with each argument about money they have.  
The sweat on his head is wilting Zayn’s hair and he’s still wearing his stupid leather jacket that makes him look so cool and Niall loves him so much it’s ridiculous. He moves one arm up, hand cradling Zayn’s jaw, thumbing over his cheek. Zayn opens his eyes and grins wide, tongue pressing against his teeth. Niall didn’t know it was possible to miss someone you see every day until this moment.  
He leans in, their noses bumping as they try to kiss and dance at the same time, feet skipping and jumping more and more off-beat. Niall can feel the huffs of Zayn’s laughter against his lips, and he laughs too, big and wide, head thrown back.  
~*~  
They dance and dance until they’re exhausted, stumbling out of the club and strolling to the park, arms thrown around each other. Zayn’s still wearing his jacket, but Niall’s shirt is soaked through with sweat, he shivers with each breeze that passes.  
They find themselves near a fountain, pumps shut off for the night and Niall turns, tucking his arms around Zayn’s waist again.  
Zayn smiles again, soft and quiet this time and puts his arms around Niall’s neck. They sway back and forth, slow dancing to the sound of distant traffic.  
They’re not even drunk but Niall feels like he is, pressed up against Zayn and he doesn’t want to get used to this, because getting used to Zayn means taking him for granted, for fights that end with Zayn sleeping on Liam and Louis’ couch.  
And Niall thinks, as Zayn warms his sweat-cooled skin, that he wants to spend the rest of his life with this boy.


End file.
